I Walked
by NeverTellALie
Summary: 'And there she was. And that was it. The moment I had waited for. The one thing I had wanted for so long. I was about to be married. Sh*t'. A 500 word, One shot about what happens when a wolf imprints at his own wedding... Rating T 15. 'I' Series.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at a Twilight fic, tell me if it sucks. Ha, if it sucks. Get it? Yeah, I know, rubbish at jokes.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer has that pleasure, I am only manipulating them for a short while and then she can have them back.**

**

* * *

**

And there _she_ was. And that was it. The moment I had waited for. The one thing I had wanted for so long. _Her. _I had waited for _her_ so long. And now she was here. Standing there in the back pew waiting to take a seat.

Pew.

_Shit._

_I was about to be married._

I shifted my gaze form the- _my _ebony haired angel to my brothers to see if they had noticed. I felt sweat glisten over my body and just hoped that people, everyone, would just pass it off as pre wedding nerves. That's all it was. I _was _as nervous as hell.

_Fuck._

I couldn't do it. It couldn't get married to someone who wouldn't matter anymore. It wouldn't be fair to her. I don't think I could even love her like that anymore. How could I when I had the most beautiful, stunning young women sitting there? She was made for me, and I was made for her; the perfect match.

Her dark black hair shone with a reflection of the light that was beaming through the chapel windows. Her eyes were distant; she wasn't quite here. She was daydreaming and I was glad. If she _were_ completely awake then she'd probably have seen me staring by now, right?

I once again checked quickly to make sure no one had noticed my obsessive behaviour. They hadn't. I looked back at her. Surely I couldn't have met her before. I would have remembered, _right? _She must be one of Emma's guests.

Emma.

Poor Emma.

I don't want to hurt her. How am I going to pull this off without hurting her immensely? What would happen to her? Would she turn mean and bitter like Leah did after Sam? Would she turn into a _wolf_?

I tried to shake off those thoughts, especially the last one. That just couldn't, wouldn't happen. Not to Emma. I stole a quick glance back at my angel. She was talking to a guy that I immediately recognised as Emma's cousin. Was that who she was? Emma's cousin? Shit. I couldn't do this. Not after Leah. Not after I watched the way it tore her up deep inside. Not after I watched her turn into a bitter bitchy person, half of what she once was. Not to Emma.

_But I had to. _

The irresistible pull that I had seen many times in my brother's thoughts. That pull to her. How could I not? I wasn't strong enough to resist and I knew it.

With that thought in mind, _I walked._

_

* * *

_

**Made to be a short, 500 word, one shot of what would happen if a wolf imprinted at his own wedding. I choose Seth because of the Leah aspect. This didn't end the way I had intended it to, and I'm thinking about extending it. **_**Comments make the world go round!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Notes-

So this story started as a one shot, but if you guys want a full blow story, I have no objections, I have to say though, I am not the best at updating at all.

I've actually had tons of new ideas for this story since the one shot was posted, and I will continue, but It'll probably be another story, under another title.

I'll let you know when it's all started and up and running.

Ps. Ideas for the title, where he should walk to and etc are all welcome.

Pps. you may not have noticed, but I'm quite new to Fanfiction, so thanks for making me feel welcome!

Ppps. I have exams in two weeks, and I have over stories that will probably come out before then, so unless I have a rush of reviews, or ideas, then it might be a while. Sorry!

Sorry if you were expecting an update!


	3. AN

Dear all,

I will be updating my blog; you can find a link to it in my profile (right at the bottom of the 88 things). The blog will have news about all my stories and why I haven't been updating.

Thank you for all the support and all the favourites, they are appreciated.

Darcey.


End file.
